Clawed (NW Episode 5.6)
Clawed is the sixth episode of the fifth season of Primeval: New World. It dealt with the fallout of Howard's disappearance of the previous episode and continued the Luke trilogy. Synopsis The Team try to cope after Howard's sudden disappearance, his brother Luke continues to harass the team to know what's going on. As Mac, Sam and Markus investigate an anomaly incursion. Luke's meddling put the team in danger. Plot At Cross Photonics; Marksu and Sam are in the Tank when Mac enters Markus asks where Louise is and Mac says she is suspended pending an investigation and Toby is ill so it's just the three of them. Then Mac gets a phone call and is told Luke is waiting for him in reception; Mac to to reception where Luke refuses to leave unless he is told the truth. Mac threatens to call the police if he doesn't leaves so Luke leaves and Mac returns to the Tank where Sam tells him an anomaly has opened they leave but are not swear Luke is following them. In an housing estate the three of them arrive where they enter the flat which is clean and tidy looking as though it's occupied. Then they locate the anomaly in a bedroom and Markus sees a picture of Howard and Luke and discover it's Luke's apartment who enters and demands answers. Then a pack of Velociraptors come through the anomaly and are shot back through by Mac then Luke runs through the anomaly and Mac decides he and Sam must follow him they enter and Markus calls Louise. In Prehistoric Mongolia; Mac and Sam try to locate Luke and follow his tracks to a cave where Luke is taking pictures of Velociraptors eating prey; Mac and Sam jump him and a fight breaks out alerting the raptor pack. In the present Markus has finished talking to Louise and locks the anomaly, trapping the others and meaning Toby is the only one left to despise of. In Mongolia; Luke, Mac and Sam run from the raptors and they run from them and they run into a Hadrosaur near a lake the raptors then turn their attention to the herbivore and attack it. However one rogue raptor attacks Sam and Mac uses his EMD as Luke runs off. Then Mac and Sam make their way to the anomaly but discover it's locked. In the present Markus is waiting for the anomaly to close when he hears a noise he turns round and sees a juvenile Velociraptor it lunges for him but misses and knocks over the locking mechanism; unlocking the anomaly and Mac and Sam come through and kill the raptor. Mac asks Markus why the anomaly was locked and Markus replies that raptors kept coming through so he had to lock the anomaly for a while. Then as the team hear a noise in the cupboard next to the bedroom they investigate as Luke comes through the anomaly hiding behind the bed. In the cupboard it's just some boxes fallen on the floor. Then Project Magnet soldiers arrive to take over guarding duty. At Cross Photnics; Markus asks what happened to Luke, Mac says he ran off and he and Sam decided to leave him. In Luke's flat the anomaly closes and the soldiers leave; Luke phones a friend saying he had a story for him and it will be the biggest story his ever covered. Characters *Mac Rendall *Samantha Sedaris *Markus Fletcher *Luke Kanan (Guest) Creatures *Velociraptors *Hadrosaur Setting *Cross Photonics *Prehistoric Mongolia *Luke Kanan's flat Trivia *Louise was going to appear but Rachelle Lefevre was due a break. Gallery MV.jpeg|Markus sees the Velociraptor in the apartment S5p6.jpg|The Poster for the episode LrfV.jpeg|Luke running from the Velociraptors Category:New World, Series 5 Episodes